Talk:Voracidous the Invincible (enemy)
voracidous has been heard to be the size of a small building and apparently is a huge stalker, which is probably going to be hard as hell and WILL HARDLY be affected by the confrence call and baby maker reloads, as it has been said his coding will detect the effects and negate to only one regular blast from the confrence call, and 1 explosion from a baby maker, not the regular 2 explosions or 4 shots Iman777 (talk) 02:50, December 23, 2012 (UTC)iman777 For this purpose still exists Infinity combined with the Sheriff's Badge and other stuff (class mods and skills). Conference Call is a joke compared to this combo!Leafless (talk) 07:52, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Entrance/Summoning While playing Big Game Hunt, Myself and a friend found a furnace with what looks to be eridium shards or nuggets inside, with the option to "use" at the cost of 26 eridium bars. t is available to deposit these bars at any time (my friend did) without first unlocking the mission (assuming this is what I think it is) to fight voracidous. Confirmation would be appreciated. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 16:57, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :Nope, that's for the special drifter. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:59, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the tip. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 20:34, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Is there a page about getting the special drifter? Is it related to obtaining the Elephant Gun (which I totally want)? Cykeisme (talk) 06:33, January 20, 2013 (UTC) The Elephant Gun drops from a different highly unpleasant Drifter boss, Arizona. You get to fight him at the end of Egg on Your Face, in which he spams an insanely powerful fireball attack. He spawns in a hole over around the west end of Hunter's Grotto. Head out to where you'd go to get to Scylla's Grove, but go left instead of right. When you find yourself in a Savage village around a bloody great hole, you're in the right place. Drop down the hole, head into the cave and he'll be around there somewhere. Ravinoff (talk) 00:58, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Minor Studies I've killed him quite a few times, not afraid to mention using glitches, to see how he works. The shield transfer is based off the Stalkers health. I'm also fairly sure him going crazy and dealing extra damage is that too. So I think the expected strat they wanted us to do was to kill the witch doctor, chief or whatever first then kill the stalker so as to avoid the stalker gaining the shield and his full strength. This could be wrong, but like I said, when glitching, the game would not allow the stalker to die without the shield transfer atleast starting and when I didn't glitch or least not very hard, the shield transfer always started when he was around half health no matter how long or slow it took to get him there. Anon8792 (talk) 00:28, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Solo Strategies? We don't need no stinkin' strategy! First playthrough, solo'd with Lvl 50 Siren, Harmony tree (mostly), no special equipment aside from Lvl 50 Golden Chest items. High capacity, fast charging shield (Spike, fyi) and Nurse mod with 200+ regen kept me alive. Used rockets until Voracidous is granted a shield, switched to automatic weapons to drain the shield, and then back to rockets to finish him off. Fire elemental weapons and Maya's Cloud Kill seemed to contribute meaningfully. Converge helps pull the savages off you. Took five attempts, but seeing as how I almost had him on my first try, all I needed was persistence and a little luck. Not sure what makes Voracidous pounce on you, but not triggering that behavior seems to be the clincher. I just constantly circled to keep him in the middle of the arena and never let up on the dakka. Son Goharotto (talk) 19:29, April 6, 2014 (UTC)